Aku Butuh Kamu!
by Ayahina
Summary: Zhu Ran gagal bersemi-semi hanya karena membaca sebuah post galau dari calon pacarnya. / "Kangen, ya?" / Drabble.


Warn: Mungkin garing dan typo.

* * *

Zhu Ran berbaring di kasur dengan tampang butuh hiburan. Sendirian di rumah terasa jenuh sekali. Tidak ada acara menarik di televisi, hanya sinetron tanpa mutu dengan efek-efek menggelikan. Ada juga acara bergosip ria, tentu saja Zhu Ran menolak mentah-mentah. Diraihnya _handphone_ dari meja belajar. Ada pesan baru dari grup di LIN*.

 **Gan Ning si Bajak Laut**

Woi, besok ada pr gak?

 **Lu Xun si Bocah Api**

Bukannya tadi udah aku jawab?

 **Gan Ning si Bajak Laut**

Kagak. Lo malah ngirimin gambar hentai!

 **Sun Shangxiang si Pemanah**

MESUM!

 **Zhen Ji Pacarnya Cao Pi**

Musnah kalian, dasar cowok kurang ajar!

 **Liu Shan Pendekar Pedang**

Hentai itu apa?

 **Gan Ning si Bajak Laut**

Halah, pendekar pedang jadi-jadian gak usah sok suci, deh!

 **Mr. Benevolence**

AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM SIAPA SAJA YANG MENGHINA LIU SHAN

 **Gan Ning si Bajak Laut**

Gue off dulu, disuruh nyuci daleman sama emak.

 **Lu Xun si Bocah Api**

Asal kalian tahu, cowok mesum itu normal, lho.

 **Mr. Benevolence**

Ini serius si cowok cantik, 'kan?

 **Sun Shangxiang si Pemanah**

Xun, kamu masih waras?

 **Lu Xun si Bocah Api**

Huwweeeee, ini dibajak Ling Tong!

 **Es Krim**

Woi, berisik tau gak?! Gue lagi maen COC malah jadi nge-lag.

 **Zhen Ji Pacarnya Cao Pi**

Akang akuh~!

 **Mr. Benevolence**

Halah, masih level 50. Sini, war sama clan gue!

 **Es Krim**

Oh, lu yakin mau nantang gue?

 **Gou Jia Ganteng Selangit**

Tenang, Pi. Aku punya strategi jitu melawan mereka.

 **Mr. Benevolence**

Sori, clan gue lebih hebat. Soalnya, Pak Zhuge Liang juga ikut maen.

 **Zhen Ji Pacarnya Cao Pi**

Ih, akang kok cuekin aku, sih?!

 **Zhang Jiao Bintang Lima**

Murid-murid durjana! Pacaran sama main game aja kerjaan kalian!

 **Xingcai the Swordsman**

Watdepak, sejak kapan guru ini join ke grup?

 **Es Krim**

Bajak laut jadi-jadian yang nge-invite.

 **Guo Jia Ganteng Selangit**

Pergi aja napa ...

 **Guan Ping the Son of the God of War**

Xingcai ... sejak kapan juga kamu bisa nulis kayak gitu?

 **Xingcai the Swordsman**

Sejak kapan juga namamu sepanjang itu?

 **Lu Xun si Bocah Api**

Btw, Zhu Ran kok gak nongol?

 **Es Krim**

Kangen, ya?

 **Guo Jia Ganteng Selangit**

Lo pengen yaoi-an sama dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zhu Ran nyaris banting _handphone_ andai kata ia lupa benda itu baru saja dibelikan ayahnya seminggu lalu, hanya karena yang lama ikut hangus saat ia main _fire_ _attack_ sama Lu Xun.

Main _fire_ _attack_ dengan kediaman Lu Bu—kecoak versi titan—sebagai target.

Zhu Ran malas bergabung, meski biasanya ia suka nongol seenak jidat apalagi kalau lagi iseng: siap-siap bunyi terus karena _spam_!

Setelah berguling kurang kerjaan bersama pocong—maksudnya guling, ia mengecek _time line_ dan menemukan _post_ baru dari Guan Yinping. Seketika, ia meroket mengelilingi kamar dan berakhir dengan terjun bebas ke kasur. Hatinya berbunga-bunga hanya karena status dari cewek yang ia taksir itu.

Begini isinya:

 **Guan Yinping Penggemar Otot**

2 hours ago

Di saat aku butuh dirimu, kamu malah pergi. Kamu tuh, ke mana aja? Aku nyariin kamu, tau gak, sih?! Aku khawatir karena tanpa kamu, aku gak bisa apa-apa dan bukan sapa-sapa. Ngertiin perasaan aku, ya? Aku cinta kamu~! :*

.

.

.

*pelukin KKBI dan buku EYD*

Like Comment

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hati Zhu Ran langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Padahal ia sudah senang banget tapi tahu-tahu itu malah ditujukan pada benda mati, yakni KKBI dan buku EYD. Zhu Ran berjalan tersungkur keluar kamar. Ia mengira itu kode dari Guan Yinping, karena dari tingkah lakunya, gadis itu punya perasaan yang sama padanya.

Perasaan yang juga sama terhadap KKBI dan buku EYD tercinta yang setia menemani setiap kali anak bungsu dari Guan Yu itu menulis.

Zhu Ran yang tidak bisa berenang, menenggelamkan diri di sungai dekat rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gak deng, Author gak rela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End dengan gajenya.**

* * *

Ini hanya tulisan iseng nan gaje oleh Author yang lagi sedeng.

Langsung dibuat begitu mendapat ide dan dalam waktu singkat udah jadi. Maaf kalo garing, saya cuma asal nulis doang.

Btw, post Guan Yinping itu curahan hati saya XD

Tapi punyanya di hp, jadi kalo baterai sekarat ya ... sudah deh, jadinya gak lengkap gitu kalo nulis.

Sekian dari saya dan cintailah KKBI serta buku EYD~!


End file.
